


We Made a Baby

by Monsterunderthefedora



Series: Daddy Venom [1]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Weird Biology, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: It was an accident but now they're parents.





	We Made a Baby

"Jesus fucking Christ," Eddie hurried into the toilet, clutching the edge of the toilet as his stomach emptied. Standing up he flushed the toilet before staggering over to the sink and grabbing a tooth brush. 

'You're disgusting Eddie.'

"Well sorry I feel like shit, not my fault I got sick."

'We're hungry Eddie.'

"Later-"

'It's been three days. No later.' Eddie rolled his eyes as he began brushing his teeth, his stomach felt like it was literally rolling around in his chest. Looking up in the mirror he saw his greasy hair clinging to his sweat covered face, bags under his eyes were now more prominent from the past few nights of almost no sleep. It had been a few days now and Eddie was almost sure he had the flu, Venom constantly complaining about wanting to go out and hunt some food did not help his killer headache. Setting down the tooth brush the man felt his stomach lurch and he rushed over to the toilet yet again.

Black slime came out of the former reporter's throat and went into the porcelain bowl underneath.

"What the...fuck?" Eddie squinted at the blob that had started moving to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. "What are you doing?"

'We aren't doing anything.'

"Then what the hell is that?" Eddie asked when the black blob started to crawl out of the toilet, making its way towards the confused man.

'...it might be our child.'

"Our-WHAT?!"


End file.
